Happily Ever After
by Sketchy Cannabis
Summary: Harry finds out what is to become of him and Malfoy as their seventh year comes to a close.


Happily Ever After

**Rating**: PG13 -- Nothing huge, just a little boy / boy kissing.

**Pairing**: Draco / Harry

**Setting**: 7th year

**Fluffy angst?** Oh hell yes.

**Summary:** Harry finds out what is to become of him and Malfoy as their seventh year comes to a close.

Sketchy Cannabis -- Finished: 4/24/06

**Disclaimers:** The Harry Potter characters are not mine, though, I sorely wish they were.

Now, onward and forward, my friends.

-

"Oh shut up, Harry," Ron retorted with a content smirk lining his lips. He knew their jesting was simply that – jesting. Or at least he hoped.

"No, no, really."

"Hermione and Neville? No way, mate." Ron continued to pick at his feather quill with almost intense concentration.

"Seriously. Neville was beet red too," Harry reassured Ron with a grin, plucking a piece of lint idly off his robe.

The two boys were sitting in the courtyard. It was their seventh – and final – year at Hogwarts.While it'd been a tough journey, with more casualties than wished, the two had made it through. The one casualty they'd all been wishing for, had never come, sadly. Ron complained rather often about that.

And so on Harry's mind lingered thoughts of Draco. They were neither fond nor acrid tasting memories. Just plain and simple memories. "I'm going to go talk to Hermione." Ron's words interrupted Harry's thoughts as he stood up, brushing himself off as he walked off quickly, looking nervous.

"G'luck, mate." Harry called over his shoulder, standing as well, walking away from the school towards the forbidden forest, away from places lit by human light. Harry headed for the meadow on the far side of the lake.

He'd been walking to this area for a long time now, probably since Sirius died. Yes, that seemed about right. This place felt safe and familiar to him by now; he could think of no place he'd rather be.

Drawing in a soft sigh, Harry ran a hand through his hair. The wind was cooling and gentle, brushing through his messy hair and clothing smoothly. It was refreshing and cleansing all at once. The wind smelt of flowers and clean water. Harry breathed in deeply, stopping at his usual spot. Twilight was wonderful looking from this vantage point.

Pulling off his robe, he stretched out on it, his feet flopping off the edge just barely, poking at the coarse grass.

Honestly, Harry wished good luck. Ron had finally gotten the nerve to admit he rather liked Hermione. Acting on it was a completely different matter though. Harry hoped Ron would have better luck than he'd had back in France over the summer.

"Je m'en fous!"

She'd yelled at him with such force and hate, that Harry had barely been able to comprehend it at the time. _I don't give a damn! _Her accent had been so soft compared to his, him, always trying to fit in so desperately. In that one sentence though, she'd murdered all poise. What kind of reply was that to 'I love you?' Harry sure as hell didn't know. But he'd never felt worse in his life. He knew that day would haunt him as one of his major teenage fuck ups.

"Moping?" Draco's sharp voice cut through the air with clarity. No longer was Harry dreaming of a long haired brunette. No, now his gaze was set on the platinum blond who'd approached from his left.

"No." Harry didn't bother trying to conceal or defend himself. It just wasn't worth it when it came to Draco. Not to mention the fact that Draco knew his mind much too well for Harry to manage to hide anything anyhow.

"Liar." Draco's voice seemed to soften a tiny bit as he moved to sit next to Harry. He muttered a bit, pushing her slightly to the side in an effort to make room for himself on Harry's robe. "Forget her, Potter." Draco's hand reached out to brush back a few strands of Harry's hair. "She's just another pretty face."

Harry sighed, leaning into Draco. "You've a pretty face too."

"Of course. I'm dead sexy." Draco preened just a little bit, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"And gay." Harry's retort was only half-hearted.

"Bi, thank you," Draco was quick to object.

"Whatever." The dismissal was obvious in Harry's tone. His green eyes stared blankly out across the sea of grass, his hearing tuned to listen to Draco's breathing, the wind through the grass, the water lapping softly behind them. The air tasted slightly tangy to him.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked gently, showing his rare side of compassion. His father's death in sixth year had made him all the more Slytherin, though it had also sealed his tentative trust in the gold boy. At Harry's shrug, he squeezed his arm a bit around his shoulders. "C'mon. What's wrong? I can tell something's wrong. I'm not stupid, Harry."

"I never implied you were stupid." Harry muttered into Draco's shoulder as he burrowed into him. Fireflies had started to dance about the meadow in soft circles. Harry sighed, lookingup atDraco. "What happens now?"

"Life goes on, of course," was Draco's prompt reply. He had to admit he himself was asking the same questions. Only he had no one's smart ass replies to comfort himself with.

"I meant between me and you." Harry's words were delayed and quiet.

"You and I? Hm." Draco stared out into the distance, mimicking Harry's absent gaze momentarily. "Well." Draco cleared his throat and shrugged. "I just kinda thought it'd be over." His tone was normal, if not a little tactless.

Harry didn't reply then. He simply brushed Draco's arm off his shoulder and turned to kiss him gently. "Just remember I love you, Draco." Standing, Harry picked up his robe after wrestling the stunned Draco off it. He brushed it off, shook it out, and slipped back into it. Walking a few steps towards the castle, Harry turned back to stare at the still dumbfounded Draco. "C'mon, Malfoy. We're gonna miss dinner." Harry's stomach and heart were churning, but his smooth complexion showed nothing.

Draco was frozen, on the other hand. He didn't know what to think. His lips somehow still tingled, his heard beating rapidly. Not even his family had ever said that to him. And here he was, watching this wonderful boy, who'd saved him emotionally in all reality, slowly detach himself. _Malfoy. C'mon, Malfoy._ Harry's words echoed in his mind.

"Harry." Draco stared at that wonderful, beautiful boy. _His_ wonderful, beautiful boy. "Harry, I know what happens now. I know how our story starts and ends."

Harry took the few steps back to Draco, who stood slowly. Draco's hands were on Harry's cheeks, pale and smooth and magnificent, all in one.

"It starts with 'Once upon a time, there were two boys who were in love.' And it ends with 'And they lived happily ever after."

Harry blinked at Draco who leaned in to kiss him.

"I like this story," Harry muttered against Draco's lips.

"Me too," Draco replied.

And they lived happily ever after.

-

A/N: Okay, it's pure fluff, but it's good fluff, right? Review, if you think so. It'll make me want to write more.


End file.
